The invention relates to a light construction panel with an outer frame and a core, the frame and the core having the same material thickness, and also with an upper and a lower cover sheet which cover the frame and the core.
A structural element in panel form which is known from DE-AS-1 016 428 has a core with a conventional wooden frame on which a sealing veneer is applied on both sides. The sealing veneers are provided on at least one side edge with attached veneer strips of the same material thickness, the grain of which runs in the same direction as that of the cover veneers. In this way there are practically no visible differences between the superimposed veneers on the front edge. Such structural elements are used for example for doors, furniture parts, joinery panels or the like.
However, in the case of a particularly high-quality surface such a panel construction has the disadvantage that the transition from frame to core shows visibly on the cover veneers.
Furthermore it has been shown that such panels have a relatively great persistent deformation after a static loading.
The object of the invention therefore is to provide a light construction panel which has an increased stability and in which moreover the transition between frame and core no longer shows on the surface of the panel.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the features of claim 1.
Further embodiments of the invention are the subject matter of the subordinate claims.
According to the invention the core is formed from an inner part made from light construction material and an upper and lower sealing layer. The frame and the core, which both have the same material thickness, are then covered with an upper and a lower cover sheet.
In a preferred embodiment the scaling layers of the core and the cover sheets are made from the same material. Moreover a particularly high stability of the panel can be achieved if the frame is made from plywood.